Defiance Flying Junk
"Beam me up." :- Passenger aboard Defiance Flying Junk Tactical Analysis *'Beam me up': The Defiance is a Atomic Chinese heavy air transport. Capable of transporting large numbers Atomic Kingdom forces inside its armoured hull, it can take heavy punishment and continue on its way, thanks to its heavy planar shielding. *'Total annihilation': The Defiance Flying Junk is also serves as an aerial warship. With powerful Anti-Matter torpedos and heavy Ray Guns, it is the heavy hitter of the Atomic Kingdom, capable of annihilating foes on the ground and in the air, although it has trouble switching from ground to aerial targets. * Complete meltdown: However, the Defiance is slow and not exactly very manoeuvrable. The reactor cores that power Defiance Junks are not exactly very stable, either, so in the rare event one of these mighty warships suffer critical damage, the ship's core tends to overload, the results of which would be highly unpleasant for anyone in the vicinity. Operational History Following their success in establishing a foothold in orbital space, the Atomic Kingdom looked to its next goal. Their homeland reduced to a scarred wasteland by atomic bombs, the Atomic Kingdom has nowhere else on Earth to go. With that fact in mind, there is only one place they could escape to--space. Their ambitious plan; to build a space fleet and leave Earth for another star system. Building the fleet alone would be a monumental task, given the resources that would be undoubtedly required. The spacecraft would need enough supplies to last several thousand people several decades; immense quantities of reaction mass would be needed to get the Chinese to their destination in a reasonable amount of time; even the spacecraft themselves would consume a staggering amount of resources. And surprisingly, in spite of the technical challenges that stand in their way, the Atomic Chinese seem to have been progressing well. In part, this is thanks to their outlandish technologies; duplicators that can print out spaceship components in a fraction of the time it would take a factory to manufacture them; labour is no problem, with the Atomic Kingdom's abundant supply of clones, and fission and anti-matter provide propulsion systems powerful enough to allow the Chinese to accelerate to the velocities they desire. Even when they were only starting construction of their fleet of spaceships, it was clear that technical challenges were not the only ones that stood in their way. Aware that the intervention of another space faring power could through a wrench into the works, the Atomic Chinese sought to make sure that others could not interfere with their planned exodus; for that, they would need military spacecraft; since they did not have any already, they created their own. The smallest of these spaceships are the Defiance Flying Junks, vessels capable of both spaceflight and atmospheric flight, though this understandably makes it less effective at either task than dedicated spacecraft or aircraft. Even so, they are fairly massive, easily dwarfing airplanes and even some airships. They armed with destructive anti-matter torpedoes and high power ray guns, heavily protected by layered planar shields, and held aloft by solid state anti-matter engines capable of defying Earth's gravity. In addition, the Defiance's cargo hold allows it to act as a transport. Though it is far from luxurious, many prefer it to teleportation, which for all its advantages has various quirks and inconveniences of its own. Fortunately for the Atomic Kingdom's enemies, no one yet has had the honour (or misfortune) of meeting one of these spacecraft in battle. However, few doubt that it will be a formidable opponent in battle. Behind the Scenes Deep Space Nine fans should know this one already. Defiance Flagship Tactical Analysis Operational History Category:Units